Sex and Love (Astrid x Male Reader)
by AaronDaniels92
Summary: You become Astrid's boyfriend, Astrid/OC. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You are lonely and have never kissed a girl before.

You think no one could ever like someone like you because you don't fit into any stereotype.

You are different and have always stood out from the crowd.

The girl you like scares you a little but it also turns you on so much you nearly cum at the thought of her. You fantasize about her every single night. You wish she was a real person because you two would be perfect together.

She is not like other girls who wear tons of make up and are stupid bimbos. She is smart, strong and pretty. She doesn't care about her looks, she only wants to prove herself and contribute to good of everyone.

She is not a cheerleader, she has cheerleaders.

You fall more and more in love with her every day.

There is a dark part of you that fantasize about kidnapping her.

You want to tie her up and gag her. You want to see her struggle while she is wearing nothing but a thong and a bra. You know she will fight you at first but you will make her feel so good she will fall in love with you.

You love her natural look but you also love seeing her in a dress because it happens so rarely.

You especially love seeing her in a skirt with no underwear. You love when she is secretly naughty while pretending to be a good girl.

You want to spank her but you also want to hug her because she always keeps her feelings and troubles to herself. You want her to open to you and you alone.

You want to be her special someone.

If only she was real because you know you two would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

It's just a regular school day. You go through the same routine as always.

The teachers bore you, your fellow students ignore you and you wait until the bell rings so you can go home and play video games.

The only reason you ever bother to meet up is because you are forced to. If it was up to you, you would never leave your room.

You sit alone in the cafeteria. Everyone around you is talking and laughing with their friends. Everyone except you because you have no friends.

After the lunch break, you get ready for your next class which is chemistry. You are not the star student but you score high in your science classes at least. So you don't dread this class as much as you dread Spanish or English.

As you wait in the empty classroom for the teacher to arrive, you take out your phone and play Clash of the Titans.

After a while the room starts to fill up and you put your device away. That is when you look up to see a new girl step through the door.

She has long blonde hair tied in a braid and azure eyes. She is very, very cute and pretty. You try not to look at her boobs filling out her tight top but fail hard. Luckily she doesn't see you.

You however realize the only available seat in the room is the one next to you and feel very nervous suddenly. You look the other way as she walks closer and pretend not to notice that she is seating herself down beside you. You don't want her to think you are making advances on her.

When the class starts you try very hard to look straight forward and not beside you. It proves to be very heard because the teacher suddenly assigns you as lab partners with the new girl.

The teacher calls out your name and then hers. You listen very carefully so you can memorize it. It's _Astrid_ , which means divine beauty and you know it's a Valkyrie name.

Now that you are partnered up, you have to look at her and take a deep breath to calm your nerves.

"Hi," you say and smile. "It's seems like we are partners now."

She smiles back. "Seems like it."

You talk for a bit and love every moment of it until the bell rings. You watch her start to pack up and do the same. She leaves before you, catching up with her friends while you walk to your locker.

When she passes by you, she waves goodbye and you smile and quickly wave back.

After you have come home you can't help but smile.

You can already sense that you have a crush on her and it's only going to get worse from here.

You open up your computer and search for her name on Facebook. You find her profile and hover the mouse on the the 'friend request' button. You want to click on it but you are also very nervous.

What if she thinks you are a stalker?

You decide to wait and close the tab.

You stare at the empty chrome window before opening PornHub.

You search for porn of teenage girls that look the closest to Astrid. None of them seem to be good enough or nearly as perfect as her. She is in a different league.

You find one girl who resembles her the most but is still not as beautiful but you decide this is the best you are going to get and click on the video.

The girl is wearing a choker and fingering herself. You unbutton your pants and pull out your big hard on. You start to mausterbate and pretend you are watching Astrid finger herself in the pussy instead of this random chick. You cum hard but luckily have tissues near you to avoid making a mess.

When you go to sleep after doing your homework, you dream of your crush and look forward to seeing her again tomorrow.


End file.
